The Awesome World Of Disney
by Mingamelon
Summary: Prussia shows up at Austria's house with a huge box full of DVDs. That means only one thing: movie night! A small collection of Disney-themed PrussiaAustria drabbles.


**Author's Note:** Oh dear, it's been quite a while since I've written some PruAus, hasn't it?

I think it's because of the Nostalgia Critic's Disneycember reviews that this fic came about. That, and a wandering mind while I was at work. I was thinking about Hetalia characters watching Disney movies, when BAM, an idea happened!

Also, imagine my surprise that there was a Kink Meme request for something simillar- _So somehow somewhere in my mind, I imagine all the nations getting together and having a Disney movie marathon? I wanna hear the commentary and whatnot, reactions to certain characters or events, haha I trust author!anon~_

Special thanks to hetaliasmut for correcting me on my ratings blunder! *grins sheepishly*

I don't own Hetalia or any of the Disney movies used in this fanfic!

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock, knock-knock, knock-knock, knock, knock, knock, knock-knock, knock-knock.<em>

A very distinct beat of knuckles against wood sounded within Austria's house. Sighing, he approached the door and peered through the viewer, even though he knew by the obnoxious knocking who it was that waited outside.

"What do you want, Gil-" Austria started as he opened the door, but suddenly stopped when he realized Prussia was carrying a very large box, the contents rattling inside as he roughly sidestepped around the brunet.

"What's that?" Austria asked as Prussia made his way into the living room, where he set the oversized box on the coffee table. With an 'I know something you don't' smirk, Prussia flipped open the cardboard flaps and dug around inside, and after seizing whatever the box contained, lifted his hands up to show Austria.

"Movies!" Prussia grinned, two or three in each hand. "I used to watch these all the time with West and was feeling nostalgic. But he's busy today, so I thought I'd share my amazing collection with you!" He nodded his head as he spoke, as if to assure Austria that he should be honored by the gesture.

Austria was unimpressed. "Disney movies?"

"Hey, ditch the tone! Disney movies are awesome!" Before the brunet could further object, Prussia started loading a movie into the DVD player. Grabbing the remote, he flopped into the couch and kicked up his feet.

Austria sighed. There was work to be done, but he was certain he wouldn't be able to concentrate properly with Prussia watching movies in the living room, and asking the white haired nation to leave would only cement Prussia's stay out of annoyance's sake.

Prussia smirked and patted the seat on the couch next to him. "Come on, lose the straight laced attitude and relax for once! All work and no play, you know?"

Austria hated to admit it, but Prussia was right. He had been working hard, perhaps a little too hard, and a break like this wasn't too much to ask for.

"Fine." Austria agreed and sat next to Prussia. "But before we start, get your feet off my coffee table. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Victory and mischief sparked in Prussia's crimson eyes as he settled his feet on the floor and pressed the play button on the remote. "At least once more, Roderich."

* * *

><p>The two were about half way through Beauty and the Beast when Prussia suddenly burst into a fit of laughter for no apparent reason.<p>

"I know I'm going to regret asking- but what do you find to be so funny, Gilbert?" Austria asked tentatively.

"I just had the weirdest mental image of France as the candelabra and England as the clock."

Austria stared at Prussia and then back at the movie. The resemblance in the movie characters and the two mentioned Nations was quite accurate.

"Oh, oh! I figured out another one- Ukraine as the teapot and Sealand as the cup!"

Austria couldn't help but hide a chuckle behind his hand. "I think you're forgetting the title characters."

"I've got just the perfect two in mind." Prussia threw a sly look at his partner. "I happen to think you'd look good in a yellow ballgown-"

"Don't even think about it, Gilbert." Austria interrupted, his face red with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Prussia suddenly sat straight upright as a distinct beat of drums started up during Mulan.<p>

"Something the matter?" Austria dared to ask.

"T-this _song._" The corner of Prussia's mouth twitched as the beat rolled on.

"What about it?"

"I... I can't _resist_-!" The music swelled and Prussia suddenly leapt to his feet, his fists clenched.

_"Let's get down to business,_

_To defeat the Huns!_

_Did they send me daughters,_

_When I asked for sons?"_

Prussia continued to sing along, knowing every word and punctuating every beat with dramatic fighting stances, all with a huge grin on his face. When the song ended, the white haired nation flopped into his seat, looking strangely energized.

"West and I used to sing it together all the time!" Prussia said between trying to catch his breath.

A small smile graced Austria's lips, in spite of himself. "That's quite an... interesting activity for you two to share together."

"Nah, we do it all the time!" Prussia smirked, glancing at the TV and then back to Austria. "Soooo... can we watch that scene again?"

Austria paused, then surrendered the remote to Prussia. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had found himself liking Prussia's energetic, upbeat singing.

_I'll have to ask him to accompany me while I play the piano someday._

* * *

><p>"-wait, does that priest have a boner?"<p>

To Austria, that question came right out of the middle of _nowhere_ during the Little Mermaid. He felt heat rise in his cheeks and stammered. "W-what are you-?"

Prussia, still holding the remote, backed the movie up a bit and paused it. "There!" Laughing, Prussia stood and crossed the room, poking the TV screen. "That's totally an erection!"

"T-there's no... you're j-just seeing things-!" Austria stared at his hands, folded in his lap. "And stop smudging up my screen!"

"Whoops, sorry, Roderich." The silver haired nation backed up and returned to the couch. "Still looks like a boner to me. What do they call those things, the little clips in movies that only show up for a second, but stick in your mind?"

"Subliminal messages." Austria snuck a peek at the screen and felt his blush deepen. "A tactic used to interrupt your thought process."

"So right now this movie is telling me I should..." Prussia grinned, shooting a mischievous look Austria's way.

The brunet blushed deeper. "N-no! Absolutely NOT!"

Prussia let out a distinct laugh and pressed the play button, letting the movie resume.

* * *

><p>"If you were to ask, this would be my favorite Disney movie." Austria gave a short nod to the TV screen, which was now playing the Hunchback of Notre Dame.<p>

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Prussia nodded.

_"... take it from us, Quasi, you've got nothing to worry about."_

Austria sighed. "I suppose it is a bit... obvious. The beautiful animation-"

_"Yeah, you're irresistible!"_

"-the controversies-" Prussia joined in.

_"Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type."_

"-the complex characters-"

_"And those guys are a dime a dozen! But you? You're one of a kind."_

"-the epic story-"

_"Look- Paris, the city of lovers is glowing this evening. True, that's because it's on fire, but still, there's l'amour~"_

"-the music..." Austria paused, realizing just which song was playing, and winced. "... mind if we skipped this part, Gilbert?"

Prussia already had the remote in hand and was pointing it at the TV. "One step ahead of ya, Roderich."

* * *

><p>The sun had set and darkness was gathering outside as Prussia and Austria finished one last movie.<p>

Prussia had found it a little odd, Austria remaining strangely quiet while watching Lilo & Stitch. He tried to push the nagging thought from his mind and continued to watch the movie.

_"This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good."_

As soon as the scene ended, Austria moved so suddenly, it startled Prussia. Reaching his hands up, Austria removed his glasses with one and rubbed his eyes hurriedly with the other.

Prussia glanced sideways at the brunet with wide eyes. He wasn't, he couldn't be... was Austria _crying_? The realization of why hit him, and it hit him _hard_-

_Austria_ had a broken family.

The white haired nation was never good with comforting, but knowing what he did, he couldn't just sit there. Instead, Prussia moved a little closer and put an arm over Austria, who leaned onto Prussia without objection.

Prussia gently stroked Austria's back as he cried quietly, and the two watched the remainder of the movie in silence.

* * *

><p>The sky was black, illuminated with stars and streetlights when the movie ended and Prussia made his way to the front door of Austria's house, the ridiculously large box in his arms. He somehow managed to get the door knob to cooperate and eased the door open with a foot.<p>

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around." Prussia turned his head and flashed a smile, his arms too full for a wave.

Austria stood in his doorway, his eyes not meeting Prussia's as he managed a quiet request. "I couldn't help noticing there were more movies in there. I wouldn't oppose you if... you wanted to watch more of them... with me."

Any other time and Prussia would have teased or mocked Austria. But this time, he felt like being just a little bit nicer to the brunet. It wasn't a Disney quote, but it would do for the situation at hand-

"As you wish."


End file.
